


Of Apple Pies & Assam Tea

by rosanticis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Fluff, Secret Santa, photoshoot, supermodels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosanticis/pseuds/rosanticis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and the cooking fiasco.</p><p>Ereri Secret Santa </p><p>Prompt: fem!ereri/riren where the girls are models and are doing a photo shoot together.<br/>X-posted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Apple Pies & Assam Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CocoaChoux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/gifts).



Eren Yeager had first noticed it during a photo shoot with Levi.

To others, Levi appeared the same as usual as she posed for the camera, head turned to look over one pale shoulder, hooded eyes staring into the camera as inky black strands fell into her grey eyes. She was the stunning but coolly enigmatic supermodel who was the darling of the fashion world.

Eren saw it though, the slightly slouched shoulders and tight jaw, the tiniest furrow that sometimes appeared between her brows during breaks between shoots. Though her expression was calm and her behaviour as professional as ever, one who knew how to read these tiny signs would know she looked stressed and tired, more so than usual.

“Eren turn your head this way, please.” Gustav gestured with one hand, and Eren complied. She stood with her weight resting on one leg, while the other bent at the knee, toe pointing down. She wrapped one arm around her middle while she rested an elbow on top of that arm, fist loosely clenched and raised in the air like she held something precious.

She tilted her head downward, staring into the distance as she watched Levi, who hovered behind the camera, waiting for the signal to step into frame and join Eren.

“Levi, if you please.” Gustav stopped and signaled to his assistant before joining the two models on set and started positioning them as how he wanted. An assistant brought out two stools and Levi was directed to sit down on the lower one, leaning forward to rest her right elbow on a knee, resting her slightly tilted head on an open palm. Eren was seated slightly behind her, body tilted away from the camera and one arm draped loosely over her knee while she slung the other arm casually over Levi’s shoulder. Levi was instructed to look up at the camera, so she would look brooding and thoughtful while Eren was told to look playful. “Like a world weary ruler and their young concubine trying to cheer them up.” Gustav instructed as the two fell into place, the appropriate looks on their faces.

With her hand on Levi’s shoulder, Eren could feel the slight tension in the other woman and she bit the inside of her lip as she thought of what she could do to make Levi feel better.

 

She called Erwin Smith later that night. The man was a long time friend of Levi’s and had grown up next door to her. The two had a symbiotic relationship - Eren would seek his advice when it came to her new relationship with Levi while Erwin would talk to Eren about his lover Mike Zacharius whom Eren had known for years.

 

“..Looking more stressed than usual?” Erwin hummed thoughtfully. “Any idea why?”

“She just recovered from flu, and she has a packed schedule this few weeks.“ Eren told the man as she wandered restlessly through her apartment, phone cradled to her ear.

“Whenever Levi is stressed, two things always help her relax somewhat.” Erwin said, a hint of laughter in his tone. “The first is a slice of apple pie, and the other is a nice cup of Assam tea.”

“Pie and tea are her favourite foods,” Eren ventured in agreement.

“Ah, but did you know homemade apple pie reminds her of her mother? Don’t tell her I told you though…”

 

Eren’s handphone went off just then and she jerked in surprise, knocking over a cup of water on the table. She checked her phone. “Uh, I gotta go. That’s Levi calling me.”

“Alright . Don’t worry, Eren. Everything will work out - you’ll be fine.” Erwin said softly before hanging up. Eren hung up as well before diving for her handphone.

 

“Oh hey, Levi. What’s up?” Eren asked breathlessly as soon as she answered, frantically grabbing for a dish towel to wipe up the water.

“Hey. Are you at home? I couldn’t get through to your house phone.” Levi said apologetically as Eren mopped up the mess and hung the towel at the sink.

“Ya. I was just talking to Erwin.” Eren laughed as she heard a barely disguised snort from Levi’s end.

“What’s happening with Blondie and Sniffer again?”

“Haha, oh my gawd Levi! Nothing much. Erwin just wanted to know what I thought of this year’s birthday surprise.”

“I see, hey wanna go for supper? I’m feeling sort of hungry right now. You can tell me all about it then.”

“Sure Levi. Give me ten minutes.” Eren stood up and hurried to her closet as Levi hummed in acknowledgement.

“Alright. I’ll come and pick you up in around ten minutes. Better be ready, brat.” Levi teased before hanging up.

 

As Eren was changing into a pair of jeans, her eye suddenly fell on one of the picture frames in her room. It was a picture of her as a child. Smiling, she went over to pick it up and smiled as she recalled that day: her school had held a bake sale and Carla and Eren had done up three beautiful pies to sell.

 

Pies. Eren frowned. What about pies.

 **Pies** that’s it! Eren laughed, as the idea began to form..

 

 

***

 

 

It was not going quite like how Eren had imagined it should.

 

There was flour, flour everywhere.

On the floor, on her work area, a fine dusting of white on the overturned mixing bowl, spatula and the bowl of apples.

Eren sighed as a small cloud of flour drifted slowly downward, covering her somewhat in the fine white powder.

It tickled her nose and Eren jerked her head aside to sneeze before she attempted, somewhat unsuccessfully to rub the flour off her nose with the side of her wrist. She was unsuccessful, however, and only managed to leave a thicker dusting of flour on her nose, making her sneeze again.

 

She sighed.

 

She’d wanted to make an apple pie for Levi’s birthday and bring it over to her workplace as a surprise ever since she’d heard that Levi loved the dish.Unfortunately Eren’s skills were rudimentary at best. On any given day, the best she could whip up by herself was a paltry slice of toasted bread with a sweet honey spread and cinnamon sprinkled over it. However, she was determined to make it to try and cheer Levi up as the other woman had been looking so stressed.

Eren sighed as she puttered with the pots and measuring cups, trying to follow the recipe instructions once more. She started again, measuring out the ingredients, knocking over the sugar in the process. After jumping around for a full minute, shouting obscenities at the mess on the floor, she washed her hands and took out the broom.

After managing to clean up the mess, Eren sighed in frustration and proceeded to wash her hands once more. She then added the flour, sugar and salt to a mixing bowl and attempted to work the butter into the ingredients as per the instructions. _What on earth did yellow corn meal look like?_

She nearly gave up after spilling her third last egg on the countertop while struggling to crack the shell but the thought of how Levi would look after receiving the pie convinced her not to give up yet.

What on earth had convinced her to make the apple pie crust instead of just _buying_ it?

Oh, yes. Erwin had mentioned it to her when she called him back after returning home. Levi loved homemade apple pie - it was something her mother used to make regularly when she was a child.

Erwin would know best, he’d known Levi far longer than anyone else had.

 

She sneezed several times in quick succession and groaned as she picked up the bowl of apples and took them to the sink to wash. This she could sort of do, at least.

 

After she had washed the apples, she placed the bowl on the counter and took out her cutting board, knife and peeler. she began to slowly and carefully try and peel the apples. After many attempts, she managed to figure out how to use the peeler.

Once the apples were peeled, Eren carefully halved them and cored them, before cutting each half into 4 wedges. She tossed the apples with the lemon juice and then added the sugar, trying to toss it in such a way as to spread the sugar evenly as she’d seen her mother do.

Checking the recipe again, she set the skillet over the stove, and used a spoon to dish the butter into it, before leaving it to melt while she washed her hands. Mission success so far. The messy haired youth smiled triumphantly just as she knocked over the mixing bowl with a loud clatter.

She had just added the apples to the skillet and left the mixture to simmer when she tripped and dropped the bowl she was carrying to the sink. She tried to catch it but was not fast enough and it shattered on the floor. Eren hurriedly bent down to pick up the broken pieces only to snatch her hand back as she felt a sharp pain lance through her hand. “Shit!”

She’d managed to cut herself.

 

She straightened up quickly and rushed to the bathroom to retrieve the first-aid kit in the cupboard under the sink. She tended to the cut, washing it and disinfecting the wound before sticking a band aid on.

Eren was stepping into the kitchen when the telephone rang and she rushed to answer it, totally forgetting to reduce the heat for the apples.

In her haste to answer the phone, she knocked the container of cinnamon powder off the table, to her utter dismay as the powder exploded all over her and the freshly cleaned floor. “Shit shit shit shit shit!” Eren yelped just as the doorbell rang. _Ding dong._

She froze, trying to think who could be visiting her. She’d specifically warned Mikasa and Armin not to come by today as she’d be busy.

The unknown person rang the bell again, before rapping on the door.

She scrambled to the door, wrenching it open only to stop short, mouth dropping open at the sight of one Levi Ackerman standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

 

“L-Levi! What are you doing here!” Eren gasped as Levi stared at her, eyes wide as she took in Eren’s appearance. There was silence for a long second and Eren flushed as she realised how she must look. Messy hair, with parts standing up from when she’d tugged on it in frustration, a dusting of flour and cinnamon covering her. Apron askew and face pale as she brandishes a wooden spatula in her right hand.

“..What on earth are you doing?” Levi finally asks, eyebrows raised.

“I..” Eren stammered. “..I was just..I was trying..”

Levi stopped her suddenly, with a hand. “I smell something burning. You’re not cooking, are you?!”

Eren’s eyes widened as the smell hit her before she was rushing for the kitchen, cursing up a storm as she raced for the skillet. “Shit, shit, oh no!”

 

Levi couldn’t stop the smirk that broke out as she stepped into the house and shut the door behind her, toeing off her shoes as Eren shouted “Fuck my life!” She’d heard numerous tales from Mike about Eren’s non-existent cooking skills and her epic clumsiness at the worst possible moments.

She followed Eren into the kitchen, to see an exasperated figure tugging on her hair in utter frustration. Levi’s eyes widened at the state of the kitchen - everything was dusted over with fine red or white powder.

“Ere—“ Levi began just as Eren whipped around. “Levi! I’m so sorry, Levi!” Eren moaned."I know I can’t cook but I tried my best, hoping to surprise you!”

"I- is that.. A cake?”

“Nooo! It’s a pie! An apple pie!” Eren exclaimed. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she babbled. “Erwin told me you like apple pie. That it reminds you of your mother. And I know I can’t cook, but I wanted to make it for you still. You’ve been looking so stressed lately and I wanted to bring it to you at work as a surprise..” Levi’s jaw dropped at that. Eren had attempted to make her apple pie despite not knowing much about cooking.

“..Eren.”

Eren sighed, as she angrily swiped the heel of her hand over her eye, her anger and frustration boiling over. “But I messed up. I burnt it! I just can’t do anything right, can I?!“

“..Eren, Eren, stop.” Levi wrapped her arms around the now earnestly crying Eren and pulled her into a hug. “Eren, it’s okay.”“

It’s not!” Eren mumbled as she clutched Levi’s shirt in her hand. “I..I wanted to make you something. And its all messed up now.”

Levi ruffled the brunette’s hair, making soothing noises as she rubbed Eren’s back in slow circles.

“..Eren. Look at me.”

Eren slowly raised her head and Levi brushed her thumbs below Eren’s eyes, wiping Eren’s tears away gently.“I appreciate the thought, Eren. It doesn’t matter.”

“..But!”

“It’s okay Eren.” Levi brushed her fingers along the other’s cheek. “I appreciate the thought. You cared enough to realise I was feeling stressed, to want to try and help me feel better and that’s enough for me.”

Levi brushed her fingers through the brunette’s hair in a comforting manner before she tipped Eren’s head up, leaning in to kiss her gently before pulling back to press their foreheads together “..I love you Eren.”

 

After making sure Eren was calm again, Levi gave the brunet another chaste kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. “C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up now.”

Levi got Eren to go to the bathroom for a shower while she set out a clean set of clothes and left the room, shutting the door behind her before heading to the kitchen to help Eren clean up the broken pieces of pottery since she still had several hours before the next photo shoot.

When Eren came out later, Levi was just putting away the cleaning supplies and she told Eren to pick out a movie while she went for a quick shower and a change of clothing.

 

 

 

____

 

Farlan was directing Levi when Eren arrived at the studio the day after the baking disaster.

She was standing in front of a studio backdrop, dressed in an elegant black dress which clung to her lithe figure. She lifted her hand to brush her long hair away from her face as she listened to whatever the famous photographer was saying. Behind her, the hairstylist was adjusting her long inky black hair so it would fall just so.

Eren watched as they got down to business, Farlan taking shot after shot of Levi as she turned her head to the right and leant her body back slightly, before lifting the multi-layered skirt and swirling it around her slowly. The dark colour of the dress contrasted with her pale skin, making it appear to glow under the lights while her sparse jewellery She looked ethereal, like an elusive fairy princess and Eren couldn’t tear her gaze away.

 

Soon, the first part of the shoot was over and Levi was stepping away from the camera and headed for the dressing room to rest and refresh herself. She looked surprised to see Petra Ral, one of the make-up artists there and waiting for her, a cold bottle of water in the red head’s hand.

 

“Hey,” She said softly as she accepted the drink.

“It’s from Eren.” Petra informed her, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the closed dressing room door.

“Eren? Eren’s here?” Levi asked, somewhat surprised.

“Yea. I just got her to go wait in the dressing room instead of hanging around near the shoot incase someone decides we’re short-handed and tries to grab her. She said something about you not eating properly when it gets too busy.” Petra winked at Levi’s scowl. “She knows you so well.”

“Shut up.” Levi grumbled without heat as she opened the door to the dressing room.

Eren was seated on one of the fold-up chairs by the central table when Levi came in. She jumped up immediately as Levi closed the door behind her.

Hey.” Eren said, giving Levi a shy smile.

“Hey yourself.” Levi said softly as she crossed the room in quick strides and sat down on another fold-up chair next to Eren who had yet to sit back down. Levi raised her brow when she noticed Eren’s fidgeting but decided to wait until Eren decided to tell her why she was nervous.

“..I made this for you,” Eren mumbled, presenting the ebony haired woman with a paper bag, the top folded down neatly. Levi gave Eren a small smile, receiving the bag with a soft “thank you, Eren.”

 

She placed the bag on the table and unfolded the top, pulling the mouth of the bag open carefully. Packed inside the paper bag was a lunchbox, a paper cup with a lid, a fork and some napkins.

Levi glanced at Eren who was staring at the wall as she mumbled “I… I made you some snacks so you can eat them as you work.”

Levi carefully lifted the paper cup out and set it on the table before opening the lid. The comforting scent of Assam tea filled the office, relaxing her instantly and reminding her of home, of nights when she had stayed up late with her mum, sharing a cup of tea while and just enjoying each others company.

Levi reached into the paper bag and took out the lunch box, fork and napkins and set it down carefully on her lap. Eren watched as Levi raised the lid of the box, revealing different types of sandwiches, sliced neatly into bite-size pieces and arranged carefully on a tissue paper.

She said nothing as she looked at the contents, and Eren fidgeted nervously. “Since I can sort of make toasted bread with honey, I got Mikasa to teach me how to do some simple sandwiches to bring to you.”

Levi didn’t say anything as she took out a sandwich from the box and lifted it to her lips, chewing slowly and carefully before letting out a content hum at the taste. She swallowed before looking up at the nervous brunette in front of her, smiling softly.

 

‘’It tastes delicious,’’ she said sincerely and snorted as Eren finally relaxed with a sigh of relief.

‘’Oi Eren.”

“Y..yes?”

Levi gestured at the empty chair beside her. “Why don’t you join me?’’

“B..but. I made these for you.”

 

Levi rolled her eyes at Eren’s words. ‘’Eating with you will make the food far more enjoyable for me than it would be eating alone.’’

She said as she took another sandwich out of the box and lifted it to Eren’s lips, smiling when Eren finally, reluctantly opened her mouth for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as Eren and Levi in Canon divergence which rapidly deteriorated into Modern AU, rapidly becoming "oh wait wasn't the prompt fem!ereri, and finally running around the room screaming when I realised I did not see the second half "...models doing a photoshoot"  
> This is my first Fem!Ereri. Can't say if I am a fan of it or not - i'm conflicted about the entire idea.  
> PS: I got some help with parts from Nephie! thank you sweetheart! I was googling how to comfort crying people at that point. Her words were changed, sadly, to fit more with the rewritten story when i realised i missed the prompt. 
> 
> For those interested here is the recipe Eren is following. didn’t try out cause i don’t have an oven:  
> http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/food-network-kitchens/apple-pie-recipe.html


End file.
